Veruna
Veruna is a faction in the game Total Annihilation Kingdoms, named after an ancient Kandran word which signified a deep regard for the truth. Kirenna is the monarch of Veruna. She can swim, which gives her a huge advantage in maps with water. Apart from Taros's tier 1 units, Veruna has the fastest PVM in-game build timer. So, in not much time, Veruna can muster an assortment that repeatedly tests the opponent's strength. Veruna also has the benefit of fast-moving affordable berserkers, to get to the battle quickly, using them as fast reinforcements and sorties. Coupling them with tier 2 units like the Centaur or Amazon Knight is a good choice. Veruna's priestesses are able to build all of Kirenna's units and defense structures like mortars, allowing them to send artillery firing over walls and terrain barriers. With the addition of the expansion, the priestesses can also build lighthouses which can be a huge strategic advantage if used properly. Veruna's advanced builder, the priest of Lihr, is able to walk on water, build the ballista, the divine loadstones, the healing springs, and the Sea Dragon. It can also attack with Water Balls. Flagships can be used to build floating towers in the water, allowing one to fire at enemies on land while staying out of the reach of most of them. Also, these towers come in handy in combating flying units when making a beachhead or defending the naval base. If defended properly, Veruna's trebuchet ships can be quite devastating to an enemy, able to move around the coast and fire at all targets within range. Veruna's only air unit (other than scout parrots and its Sea Dragon), is the dirigible. Although easily taken down by most range weapons and fighting air units, it is useful for destroying lodestones that are not properly protected. Another advantage of these units is the large sight range that they provide. Originally these airships were larger, but in player versus player games, a large number of them could be made which would fill up the screen, making it impossible to see anything else, so the size was reduced. Strongest fighting units * Mermen: As a Tier 1 unit, the mermen have many advantages. Excellent for amphibious attacks, coastal raids, and land fights. Takes very less damage when in water. Can easily clear out enemy ships when used in a good number. * Mortar: It is like the trebuchet with a shorter range. Good for firing over walls. Has high damage, but fewer hitpoints. * Man of War: Strongest naval unit in the game. Best used to clear out shorelines for beachheads. The added advantage of carrying a sizeable number of units make them a must-have. Should always be teamed with Harpoon ships as they cannot attack air units. * Harpoon Ships: Has lesser hitpoints than the Man of War, but equally dangerous. Hits land, air, and water units with quick salvos. Ten of them can finish of most coastal defense and a dragon. * Centaur: Hardy, fast and strong, devastating in large numbers. They are the only ranged units that can withstand trebuchets, rolling towers, dragons, wave attacks and area spells like hail, etc. Centaur is the only unit that can be used without any supporting melee unit to break through enemy lines and win the game. * Crusader: Slower than Aramon's knights but equally hardy. Should always be teamed with ranged units. Works best with fast units like Amazon Knights. Can tear down artillery structures and buildings quickly. Monarch Kirenna is the monarch of Veruna. Like the other monarch, she has the ability to rule an element—water. She can swim by changing into a mermaid. She has three kinds of hits: Water Splash, Water Ball and Water Wave. Her Water Ball skill is guided and can go around obstacles and hit targets. This ability comes in handy early in the game when monarch-support is needed for skirmishes. However, she is not the strongest of the monarchs so avoid rushing her into the frontlines. Oddities Changes made after the game shipped *Mermen as a new Tier 1 unit that can attack land and water. Faster than Zhon's swamp beast with fewer hit points. *Lighthouse was added, allowing Veruna to have a huge range of sight, and the ability to stun enemies that came within range. *Skiffs were changed to be able to heal since they were previously seen as totally useless. *Priest of Lihr was given the ability to create a new unit, the ballista. Artillery upgrade from the catapult has good damage. Can fire over walls and hit air units. *Centaurs were added, they are a tough and a little expensive ranged unit which can be devastating in great numbers. They are somewhat more resistant to bastions and strongholds than other units. *Dirigibles were made smaller so they didn't fill up the entire screen. Category:Total Annihilation Kingdoms Category:Veruna